touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mountain of Faith
*Regresar a Main Page ---- Mountain of Faith |imagen = |Titulo Original = 東方風神録, traducido Touhou Fuujinroku, que significa crónicas del Dios del Viento |Titulo Comercial = Mountain of Faith' |Creador = Team Shanghai Alice |Genero = Juego de Disparos estilo Danmaku |Empresa = Team Shanghai Alice |Consolas = Windows 2000/XP |Modo de Juego = Un jugador en modo Historia |Fecha de Salida = Versión de prueba 0.01a: 20 de Mayo, 2007 Versión de prueba 0.02a: 26 de Julio, 2007 Versión completa: 17 de Agosto, 2007 |Requerimientos del Sistema = Pentium 1GHz, 413MB hard disk, Direct3D, DirectX 9, 32MB VRAM, DirectSound, 128MB RAM}} 東方風神録　～ Mountain of Faith (romanizado:Touhou Fuujinroku ～ Mountain of Faith ,Lit: "Crónicas del Dios del Viento ～ Montaña de la Fe" es el décimo juego oficial de la serie de juegos Touhou. Como todos los templos Shintō, el descuidado Templo Hakurei de Gensokyo fue originalmente creado para albergar al dios local; debido a que toda clase de youkai pasan el tiempo en el templo, los humanos de la región lo han dejado de visitar y la fe que le tenían al dios del templo empezó a decaer, disminuyendo su fuerza e influencia. Reimu Hakurei y Marisa Kirisame comienzan una aventura para alcanzar y llegar a la misteriosa Montaña Youkai con la esperanza de encontrar una solución a este problema. Modo de Juego :Artículo principal: Mountain of Faith: Modo de Juego Mountain of Faith presenta dos personajes jugables, cada uno tiene tres tipos de armas (pero no bombas Spell Card personalizadas). En contraste con los anteriores juegos, recolectar items de poder da como resultado un aumento en los "option" satélites alrededor del personaje (en total tiene cuatro), que se comportan de manera diferente dependiendo del personaje y del tipo de arma. Cada option del personaje también dispara balas, y cambian de posición o se detienen en el lugar cuando se cambia a disparo enfocado. El sistema de puntaje esta basado en el medidor de Fe, que tiene una barra recargable y un valor numérico (mínimo de 50000). Mientras la barra esté parcialmente llena, la Fe del jugador no disminuirá, pero la barra disminuirá a menos que el jugador destruya enemigos o recolecte items puntuables. Los items puntuables también llenan parcialmente el medidor, y los items de Fe aumentan el valor numérico de la Fe. El valor de la Fe afecta directamente el valor de los puntos de los items puntuables y los bonus de las Spell Cards Concepto ZUN tomó su tiempo para comenzar con Mountain of Faith. Después de haber terminado y lanzado Shoot the Bullet no estaba seguro de si debía hacer otro juego y tomó un descanso. Esperó algunos años para ver si el fandom se extinguiría. Pero sucedió lo contrario, y trabajó en Mountain of Faith de todos modos. El tema para el juego era "relaciones entre la gente", como las relaciones con los dioses. La historia en el juego está atada con la mitología de Suwa, que ZUN sabe bien. Él usó algunas de sus propias ideas en la historia y lo dejó contar en el juego. Sin embargo, se ve sobre todo en la parte posterior del juego. No todas las partes de la parte posterior se originan de la historia real y lugares reales. El Templo Moriya, por ejemplo, no se deriva del Santuario de Suwa, ya que tomaría demasiada investigación para ZUN para crearlo. Un año antes de su lanzamiento, respondió en una entrevista que comenzó de nuevo desde cero para este juego. Esto es para evitar que el juego se vuelva demasiado complejo usando el mismo sistema una y otra vez. Historia :Artículo principal: Mountain of Faith: Traduccion (incluye el guion traducido) El otoño llegó a Gensokyo, y a su único templo, el Templo Hakurei, un lugar de encuentro para los youkai que era visitado raras veces por los humanos. Como resultado de esto, la fe hacia la deidad del Templo Hakurei empezó a caer como las hojas caen de los árboles. Es en esta época que Reimu Hakurei, la miko del Templo Hakurei, es visitada por un extraño misterioso que afirma representar al dios de las montañas y le ordena que cierre las puertas del templo por las buenas. Reimu está muy preocupada por cómo está la situación, ya que sabe que el templo no puede cerrar debido al importante rol que cumple vigilando la gran Barrera Hakurei. Marisa Kirisame, su amiga maga, sospecha y también está muy aburrida. Dependiendo a quien se elija, una de estas chicas finalmente subirá a la Montaña Youkai para enfrentar a la misteriosa deidad que está detrás de todo esto. Camino hacia la montaña, la heroína se encuentra con distintos tipo de dioses de Gensokyo, incluyendo dos espíritus del otoño, Shizuha Aki y Minoriko Aki, y una diosa de la maldición, Hina Kagiyama, que trata de alejarlas de los peligros de la montaña (sin éxito). A medida que nuestras heroínas se acercan a la base de la montaña y comienzan a escalarla, otra youkai aparece para tratar de convencerlas para que dejen el valle de los kappa, ella es Nitori Kawashiro. Luego de que Nitori es derrotada, ella menciona que un dios recientemente se apareció en la montaña, causando problemas a los tengu y los kappa que viven allí. Subiendo por la cascada que alimenta al río en el que Nitori nada, las heroínas enfrentan las fuerzas que protegen a la montaña de la influencia externa, incluyendo Momiji Inubashiri y la reportera tradicional tengu, Aya Shameimaru, que fue enviada por los líderes de la sociedad tengu a investigar debido a su familiaridad con los intrusos. Aya las enfrenta en una pelea, pero eventualmente les permite a los intrusos humanos a pasar al lago donde apareció el nuevo templo, el Templo Moriya. Mientras se acercan a esas tierras, ella es enfrentada por la nueva miko Sanae Kochiya. Sanae dice que el lago y el Templo Moriya fueron ambos trasladados recientemente a Gensokyo, y que buscaba recolectar toda la fe de Gensokyo para "Lady Yasaka". Naturalmente, hacer eso significaría el fin del Templo Hakurei, que es lo que nuestras heroínas no quieren, ésto lleva a una batalla en la que Sanae es totalmente derrotada. En la cima de la montaña, nuestras heroínas encuentran un lago rodeado de pilares, y a Kanako Yasaka. Kanako, una diosa del viento y la lluvia, busca conseguir toda la fe de Gensokyo para así evitar que la caída del nivel de fe en Gensokyo llegue al punto en que los dioses pierdan sus poderes. Si tal cosa llegará a suceder, cree ella, Gensokyo caería en un estado de caos. Como sea, luego de una prolongada batalla, Kanako es convencida para que haga la paz con los tengu y los kappa, quienes también son convencidos para que la acepten a ella como la diosa de la Montaña Youkai. Una vez que el problema está resuelto, Reimu vuelve a su vida normal de limpieza y pasar el tiempo con los youkai de Gensokyo y Marisa regresa a la montaña para buscar castañas. Mientras robaba comida de un monstruoso árbol de castañas, parece que escuchó el rumor de que hay otro dios en el templo Moriya. Esto, más la observación de que Kanako se estableció en el lago y no en el templo, convence a las dos de prepararse para ir a la montaña nuevamente. Kanako intenta detenerlas, pero eventualmente ellas llegan al santuario interno y descubren a Suwako Moriya, la verdadera diosa del templo. Ella les dice que Kanako la derrotó en una batalla hace mucho tiempo, y de ese modo ganó el uso del templo a los ojos del público, (aunque todavía todo seguía siendo controlado por Suwako), aún luego de que Kanako trasladara todo el templo Moriya a Gensokyo. Cuando nuestras heroínas están a punto de irse, Suwako les pide que jueguen con ella, así como ella jugaba con Sanae y Kanako; con unas hermosas lluvias de disparos danmaku. Musica La banda sonora del juego de Mountain of Faith cuenta con 18 temas, que todos podían ser escuchados en la sala de música. Al componer los temas, ZUN trató de añadir un sentimiento japonés a los temas y dice que las canciones son particularmente nostálgicas, al igual que el juego en sí. La música de la pantalla de título es una versión arreglada de "Theme of Eastern Story" (テーマ・オブ・イースタンストーリー) de Akyu's Untouched Score vol.5. Es la primera vez que un tema de "Player's Score"(プレイヤーズスコア) (que comparte con el tema de Kanako 神さびた古戦場 ～ Suwa Foughten Field) ha sido utilizado en el Proyecto Touhou. ZUN declaró que pensaba que sería demasiado solitario si se trataba de un silencio en esos momentos, pero de alguna manera logró hacerlo aún más solo. El tema reapareció en Subterranean Animism, Undefined Fantastic Object, y una versión arreglada se usó en Fairy Wars, Ten Desires y Double Dealing Character. Sin embargo, este tema no se puede reproducir a través de la sala de música (Salvo en Fairy Wars). Algunas pistas fueron reutilizadas o arregladas en juegos posteriores y CD's. Para Touhou Hisoutenoku, el tema de Sanae Kochiya "Faith is for the Transient People" (信仰は儚き人間の為に) la etapa Extra "Tomorrow will be Special; Yesterday was Not" (明日ハレの日、ケの昨日) fueron Ambos arreglados por U2 Akiyama como el tema de Sanae y el tema de Suwako Moriya respectivamente. La banda sonora original para Touhou Hisoutenoku tenía ambas pistas. "Tomorrow will be Special; Yesterday was Not" también aparece en el álbum de 5.5 Music Collection de la ZUN, Unknown Flower, Mesmerizing Journey en una versión ligeramente diferente. Hopeless Masquerade tenía un arreglo del tema de Nitori Kawashiro "Akutagawa Ryuunosuke" Kappa "~ Candid Friend" (芥川龍之介の河童 ～ Candid Friend), de nuevo por U2. El tema de Aya "Youkai Mountain ~ Mysterious Mountain" (妖怪の山　～ Mysterious Mountain) apareció en Double Spoiler como el quinto tema de foto y con sólo unas pocas modificaciones, y fue reutilizado de nuevo en Impossible Spell Card. Links Internos *Juegos_Oficiales (Links de Descarga) Información Adicional *Mountain of Faith: Personajes *Mountain of Faith: Estrategia *Mountain of Faith: Spell Cards *Mountain of Faith: Música *Mountain of Faith: Miscelánea Links *Mountain of Faith: Sitio Oficial *Mountain of Faith: Patch en inglés de Gensokyo.org *Mountain of Faith: patch Español de Bunbunmaru foros *Mountain of Faith: Comparacion de los Tipo de Disparo *Mountain of Faith: tabla de puntajes , en Maidens of the Kaleidoscope *Mountain of Faith: tabla de puntajes, en Shmups Forum *Mountain of Faith: tabla de puntajes Japoneses Discos ---- *Regresar a Main Page en:Mountain_of_Faith ja:東方風神録_〜_Mountain_of_Faith. ru:Mountain_of_Faith pt:Mountain_of_Faith fr:Mountain_of_Faith de:Mountain_of_Faith pl:Mountain_of_Faith Categoría:Mountain of Faith Categoría:Juegos Oficiales Categoría:Team Shanghai Alice Categoría:Comiket 72